


Oh Father Why Have They Forsaken Me?

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Suilad Aran Thranduil [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: I apologize.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain dribbles down through the leaves, and the trees block out the sun. This is how he will go out. This is how he meets his end. “Oh, Atar, why have they forsaken me?” a sob upon the air. He is alone now. So alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Father Why Have They Forsaken Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So. I was planning to make every 10th drabble of this little series thing a happy one. But as you can see, that didn't exactly pan out... whoops. So instead here. Have some heartache. 
> 
> The song is Against the Tide by Celldweller, which means that I don't own it at all, of course. :)

**_Oh father, why have they forsaken me?_ **  
**_You warned me that they would_ **  
**_The curse is passing down the bloodline_ **  
_**It's spoken and misunderstood** _

His legs tremble, his hands shake, and his breath stutters over his lips. His company dwindles slowly, oh so slowly down to one.

“Oh, Atar, why have they forsaken me?” the words slip through his lips as a sob he can’t hold in. “You warned me that they would.” No more than a whisper they tumble from his lips and are lost to the air. Eru knows he does not speak of his company when he speaks of _them._ Eru knows he does not hold anything against his company when he speaks of _them._

When he was younger, he would question whether Morgoth or Sauron had laid a curse upon his family, it would lend an explanation to all that he could not understand. Now he does not question. Now he does not need to. The curse pumps through his veins. It rides along his blood stream, and endures with every beat of his heart, soon to come to a violent end. Another swing, another block, another injury; another body on the floor.

**_Another storm you're left to fight alone_ **  
_**Remember son, you're reaping what you've sown** _  
_**Under the waves we're sinking like a stone** _  
_**I'm sorry son, you're reaping what you've sown** _

_“When you are king, it does not matter whether you have made the right decisions or the wrong, you have made your bed and you must sleep in it. Whether your intentions were good or bad, it is your crop to grow, you will reap whatever you have sown. Whether it was faith you placed upon them or hope they placed within you, you have dug your own grave it is your duty to lie in it. Any mistake of your people’s doing, is a mistake made by your own hand. A mistake made by your hand, is a punishment upon your people. Though you have freedom to make choices, you are never free. Do you understand me, Thranduil?”_

_“Yes, Adar. With great power comes great responsibility.”_

“I have dug my own grave. Very well. If I am to die here, then so be it, but I will not go down without a fight. I will not die cowering.” But there is still a tremble in his stiffened jaw, still fear flaring in his eyes, still a voice screaming in his mind that he does not deserve to die. “I will reap what I have sown.”

**_We're slowly losing ground_ **  
_**And hope is harder to maintain** _  
_**We know the prayers we prayed** _  
_**Feel lost like tears in the rain** _  
_**The water is pulling down** _  
_**The moon's eclipsing the sun** _  
_**The ending that we knew would come** _  
_**Has finally begun** _

The company slowly trickles down to one. With every new body that falls upon the floor another shred of hope is ripped away. They have prayed. _He_ has prayed, but what good has it ever done? Just more words lost in the night. Just stupid, useless hope scattered on the wind.

The rain dribbles down through the leaves, and the trees block out the sun. This is how he will go out. This is how he meets his end. “Oh, Atar, why have they forsaken me?” a sob upon the air. He is alone now. So alone.

**_This sorrow weighs down on my shoulders_**  
 _ **This fear is getting harder to hide**_  
 _ **You'll leave me alone in this darkness**_  
 _ **Left to hold out  
**_ _**Against the tide**_

Lucky, they tell him he is. Lucky, there is a body to be returned to him. Lucky, the worst he has to face is the lifeless eyes staring up at him. Lucky, he had a home to return to. Lucky, they do not know the meaning of the word. Lucky, the blackness in his heart. Lucky, the grief upon his shoulders, feeling like the weight of the world. Lucky, the fear that eats him whole. Lucky, the expanse of empty space beside him, where once a solid and comforting figure stood, lending support where it could. Lucky, the curse pumping through his blood. Lucky, the hoard outside his gates, baying for his blood. Lucky, when has he ever been such a thing?

_“When you are king, it does not matter the words they throw in your face to cut you down to size, it does not matter the words they stab in your heart like knives and twist to see you scream. It does not matter the things they say that are designed to hurt you so they are not hurting alone. It does not matter the words, it never matters the words, you take them in stride and you carry on. Do you understand me, Legolas? When you are king, your people expect you to be strong and without fault even if they cannot be such. Your people expect you to have a heart of stone, but an open hall. When you are king, you must never let your guard down. Do you understand me?”_

_“Yes, Adar, a heart made of stone but shaped like a flower. I understand.”_

“Oh, Adar, why have you forsaken me?” He is alone now. So alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's up for discussion who abandoned Thranduil and his company. I personally have my own idea of who, but I'm not passing that information along. :)


End file.
